One life, two paths Repost
by Africancharm
Summary: Repos of an old story.Booth is faced with his toughest decision yet, he must decide whether to fulfil his obligations to his country, or those rooted in his partner, Temperance Brennan. Which does Booth decide,what will their future hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, i know i have already posted this before but I'm trying to rework it, maybe flesh it out a little bit. Also I'm hoping by re-posting to get some inspiration to complete this story as i have really enjoyed writing it so far and i want to see what happens myself. I am still pretty new to writing and have only wrote a few stories so i hope this is a good enough standard! So any suggestions ideas as i go along are welcome just give me a PM or something! Oh and don't worry for those of you who haven't read what i had so far before the chapters do get longer i promise! So if you enjoy the story please let me know what you think i would love to know. Oh and a warning this does become M-rated after the next couple of chapters.**

**I dont own Bones or any of the actors!!!! Enjoy x**

Often life can take many cruel twists and turns, perhaps to balance out the cosmic scale of highs and lows in one person's life or simply fate playing it's hand in the complex game of life. No matter the reason for these painful choices to be made, it's not just the one person who suffers the life altering jolt into pain, confusion, anger, and overwhelming fear: that things will never be the same once a life changing decision has been made.

Two paths lay before him; the decision of which path to choose made harder due to a woman who once was just a partner he was forced to work with, one who didn't want nor need his help, who made him so angry that his blood boiled, now a woman who he respected, who took his breath away, challenged him, accepted him and all the dark secrets that were hidden behind brown soulful eyes. Thoughts locked away for fear of being misunderstood, perceived the same as any other killer he struggled everyday to put behind bars. This woman he would, _had _risked his life for without thought or care to his own well being.

"Squints" who he once believed only belonged in the lab, had no real place in the real world, who had become a group of his closest friends, helped him balance his cosmic balance sheet of over fifty kills, without judgement, just understanding. Co-workers and friends who had been there with him through times of loss and pain, situations that people only ever heard about but were luck enough not to experience, to be brought closer by their need to bring justice.

Then there was Parker… Oh God Parker. A _son_ who was so closely woven into his heart and life that the days not spent with him were days spent wishing they had more time together that life had dealt him a better hand to let him be the father he wanted to be to his grew so fast, months away from his son would feel like years. Would Parker even understand his need to go? How could he begin to explain his reasons for leaving, he was to young to understand the deeply buried obligations to serve his country and protect others from Rebbecca even let him see his son again if he left? Their relations were rocky at best, his job having always been an issue in many of their fights. He simply couldn't imagine a life without his son it.

This is why Seeley Booth sat with his head bowed hands tugging at the short strands of his hair, as if to get a hold of the thoughts and questions whirling like i high forced Gail, destructive and disorientating. As cool tears of despair slid down the slope of his pale, normally tanned cheeks he raised is red rimmed eyes to the ceiling in a silent question. Why him? Why now?

A clock ticked quietly on the mantle the only noise that could be heard in the room cloaked with despair, a crisp letter lay on the coffee table before him, trembling from the biting breeze whirling from a nearby window, perhaps reflecting the tremble in his heart. A decision to stay and abandon his duty to his country and beliefs, honour his duties to himself and the newly self-confessed love of his life or go and risk loosing everything he held dear in his life, breaking two hearts in a singular heartbeat.

Too many questions weighed heavily on his mind; only noticeable to the outside world in the slump of his broad shoulders. Sure of his decision, all that mattered was talking to _her_; he had always loved her honesty even more so when it wasn't what he needed to hear. If there was one thing he was sure of in that moment of despair was her, his confidant, and friend, his everything.

So with that one clear thought in mind, Seeley Booth abruptly rose from his seat and strode towards the door, letter in one hand and both their hearts resting in the other.

The real question was in the gamble of life and death, what hand would he play.

The irony of a retired gambler…

**So that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**So here is chapter two, I'm not making any changes to the story just reposting in hope of some inspiration, (any ideas how to continue this are welcome and much appreciated!)**

Temperance Brennan sat with a freshly poured glass of wine, a look of utter concentration creasing her brow as she read a new and fascinating article in her anthropology journal. She reached her slender arm towards her neck, rubbing out the knots of tension caused by a long and stressful day at the office. Looking towards the clock on her wall and noticing how much time had passed, she contemplated finishing off her glass of wine and heading to bed for what was probably to be another restless sleep, with the faces of the victims she had given names and faces back to. Sometimes she thought they were laid to rest to taint her dreams.

A very hesitant rapping against her door interrupted her thoughts. Her eyebrows rose in surprise; she did recognise the familiar knock she often heard from a frequent late night visitor who usually held a bag of Thai food, a charming smile and a comforting shoulder to lean on in difficult times.

As she approached the door she remembered his constant reprimanding of her lack of care when not checking the peephole to assess if it was safe to answer the door. For once she took his advice. _Well it wasn't as if he was here to give her that smug knowing smile of his that said 'oh so now your listening to me!'_

What she saw was a very unfamiliar sight. The aforementioned Seeley Booth stood, hands in pockets, head bowed and a slight tremble to his shoulders. It was at that very moment that her heart settled in her shoes, shattering, as a sense of dread filled the gap where her heart rested several seconds ago. Releasing a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding, she lifted her hand towards the handle, drawing up all the strength she knew she would need, for whatever it was that she didn't know. All she knew was that that night would be a role reversal, nothing like the nights spent with Thai food. She would need to be the shoulder to lean on tonight, question was, would she be strong enough to bare the weight on his shoulders?

As she slowly opened the door, all she saw was his back retreating. She must have spent so much time drawing strength, that he had either lost his nerve or presumed she was safely tucked into bed, like the rest of her neighbours.

"_Booth_?"

She saw the tension in his shoulders increase tenfold. It was that alone that scared her more than the idea of being the comforter tonight, unsure if she would be able to tell him what he wanted to hear, or spout off some anthropological dialogue which would offend him and have him running for the door.

It took him several minutes of silence before he seemed able to compose himself and turn around. Still his shoulders were slumped, head bowed and the tension in his posture had only slightly reduced. Unsure as to whether he was waiting for her to say something – anything – she felt it best to remain silent and wait for his next move.

When he lifted his head and his gaze met hers, she knew that if she was scared stiff seconds ago that was nothing compared to now. There were no words for how scared she was, because the look in his eyes held more emotion than she had ever seen in them, and she had seen a lot over the years. She wondered how his eyes could howl so many emotions whilst looking so empty.

It was then, with no word's spoken, he raised his hand, passing her a simple sheet of paper, one that held his life in its words, held his future, his past and their hearts in its impact.

As she looked at him, she found his gaze penetrating the pieces of paper in her slender fingers. Looking at it as if she was holding his heart in her hand and a bloodied knife in the other.

Her hands trembled with a sense of foreboding as she reached to grasp his quivering hand in hers. She was unsure as to whether she held his hand to offer him strength or just because she needed to feel him there with her as she read the letter in her hands. Or maybe she was using it as a lifeline, because she had only recently admitted it to herself, _he_ was her _life._

It was then, as she unfolded the paper that she instantly recognised the letter, its letterhead identical to that which Zack had shown her before he… left.

The heart that still lay at her feet, now swirled it's shattered pieces in the air, bringing tears to her eyes and an identical slump to her shoulder, that she had minutes ago seen in her partner.

That is exactly what they were, partners to the end, in everything. When he hurt so did she and when he had to make a life altering choice… so did she.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
